the one where Iggy moved in
by 13Swifty
Summary: max and fang, the outcasts of the school, are best friends... and then fangs older brother moves in with max and her rich father... hell breaks loose from there! first fan fic, AH FAX and some VERY slight MIGGY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N **this is my first fanfic so I am completely open to tips and help and stuff and PLEASE REVIEW it would mean a lot thanks :D**

**Max: 16  
Fang: 17**

**Iggy: 19**

**Angel: 14**

**Gazzy: 14**

**Nudge: 16  
Ari: 15?(I might change that)  
WARNING: Gazzy and Nudge will be minor characters.**

MAX POV

I laughed as my best friend tried to sneak into his sister's room.

"sshhh, she's going to know we are here because of you!" he whisper screamed at me. But I couldn't help it he was trying to be James Bond but looked ridiculous surrounded by his younger sister's pink room.

"Sorry Fang!" I Said trying to be quiet but I just kept giggling. And I DO NOT giggle.

Maybe I should explain. I am maximum Ride, daughter of the all rich and powerful Jeb Ride. He founded the company ITEX(it makes computers and stuff) so he is super rich and tries to spoil me to make up for the fact that I see Fang more than I see him.

My best friend (read: only friend) Fang has a nice-ish mom and his dad lives in California with his brother. His sister is Angel, not to be confused she doesn't ACT like an Angel. That's why Fang is in her room. She stole his "Fort minor" CD. And he scared she will find out about him being her room. She's that devilish.

Fang and I had become best friends because we were different from everyone. We weren't sluts like Lissa, and we weren't jocks like Dylan. We didn't fit in and almost no one talked to us except the occasional Nudge the motor mouth or the shy Ari (even though he was on the football team).

We heard Angel coming up the stairs just as Fang found the CD. He grabbed it, ran out the door, grabbed my hand, and pulled us both into the hall closet. We were surrounded by a bunch of board games and a corner with Angel's old stuffed animals.

We were both breathing hard, then Fang leaned close to my face, hot breath blowing my bangs (because he was freaking- 6 feet tall) and whispers, "I don't think she saw us."

Who saw us? Oh yeah Angel, right…. What just happened to my brain? I realized my heart wzs beating fast _heart shut up your being ridiculous, me and Fang have hid here a thousand times._

Fang smirked because he knew just from my expression that I was talking to myself. He knew me so well.

"Um… then we should get back to your room… right?" I sounded breathless even to myself. Well if Fang didn't pull; me into these damn tiny spaces were his sexy self is close-

Woe. I. did. Not. Just. Think. That. I mean yeah he is fairly handsome, and tall but _sexy_, like_ really brain?_

"Yeah," he says opening the door of the closet.

"Don't over work yourself with those long sentences Fang. You might strain a muscle!" I faked horror, than smirked, a habit I picked up from Fang. I should explain something about Fang: he is kinda pail with black hair and the biggest black eyes you've ever seen, and he wears all black. All. The. Time. We walked back into his room and sat on his bed playing some stupid quiz on his laptop. His room is all grey walls and black bed, desk, chair; even his guitar is all black. But his laptop is red because he let me pick it out when he got it.

"Fang, Max, Angel come downstairs I have some… news for you!" Fangs mom shouted from down stairs.

"I like how she assumes I'm here and doesn't question whether or not to separate me from your family." I say with a smile. See these are the things I like about Fangs mom. For example: I call her mom, and she doesn't mind. She lets me sleep over. Yeah… she's pretty cool.

We walk down stairs Angel right behind us. Fang's mom looks… scared? Why would she be scared? I look at fang he looks to be questioning it too. Well… in his own way. He is ayes are slightly crinkled his eyes shining with a question, he is a little more straightened up, but looking down. He is nervous because his mom is never scared unless it's for her kids. I grab his bicep in my arm and squeeze it in reassurance; he gives me a week smile. Then we look at his mom.

"Ok guys I know it's been a while since you've seen your dad-" his mom is cut off by Fang.

"he hasn't even met Max, and I've known her since I was 7!" he says frustrated. Fang holds a grudge against his dad for not only abandoning his family in Arizona, but he has only met his brother once, and he blames his dad. Not that I don't…

"Fang let me finish what I'm going to say!" his mom says, then sighs. "Your dad wants to make it up to you. He found someone to work for here in Arizona and he will be able to live with his boss and so will your brother. He has a lot of knowledge in computers and his bosses daughter gets lonely sometimes so he was able to convince him to-"

"OH MY GOD MOM! Are you going to say what I THINK you're going to say?!" Angle exclaims loudly.

His mom sighs again, "Fang, Angel, your dad and your brother Iggy are moving in with you, Max."

A/N** yeah it's not very good or very long but it's a test drive I PROMISS OTHER CHAPTORS WILL BE BETTER! I just had to explain everything in this chapter and stuff so…. Yeah. Ok anyways PLEASE REVIEW!**

**If you have any suggestions or questions PLEASE just tell me, I'm also not apposed to PMs and stuff! THANKS :D:D:D:D:D**


	2. Chapter 2

OH MY GOD! I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW MANY FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS I GOT THANK YOU! :D:D:D:D:D

OK here is chapter 2!

MAX POV

"How did this happen?" I asked Fang for the millionth time.

I was lying upside down on my bed at my house, while Fang was sitting in my desk chair. After we screamed questions at Fangs mom for several minutes we calmed down enough to tell us that the only thing she knew is what she already told us. I have called my da-father 26 times since then, it's been two days it's now Sunday and James and his and Fangs dad was coming in 3 days.

"For the hundredth time, I don't know Max. I didn't want it to happen." Fang said. He was a lot more pissed than me. Which is extremely rare but when it comes to his Father, Fang can actually get scary. He blames his father for everything.

How me and Fang became everything really comes down to catty girls and jerk-y guys. Fang isn't wealthy, he is barely middle class it's rare when his mom is actually home from work, she is a vet. Then there is me, who would rather have that because when his mom is home she is pretty great where my dad really doesn't care. Mom left when I was 3 years old apparently a few years later someone called my dad telling him she had died in a car accident. A few months later he started dating all these horrible girls that were young enough to be my older sister! I think the last time I saw him was 3 months ago, most of the time I have a "caretaker" Brigid, who dated my dad a long time ago.  
Fang's dad on the other hand died in a fire when he was seven. He was always popular before that, had lots of friends, but he just shut everyone out because, I mean, how could you not? When he became "emo" (don't ever tell him I called him emo) that's when other kids started making fun of him. Yeah I know he had great friends.

He found me crying because of a bully one day and talked me through it, told me to tough it out. I had never had a friend before. Some girls wanted to be my friend but I didn't want someone that only wanted to talk to me because I was rich, but Fang and I just clicked. And I loved it.

"I'm going to call my dad… again." I said out of boardness. Yeah I like making up words.

"Yeah because it's not like he's trying to avoid you." Fang said shortly hand me my phone from the desk.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "If he answers I can probably make him guilty enough to get you that new car you wanted..." I said trailing off while dialing.

"I'm earning up for that Max. You don't need to buy me things." He sighs, he always gets frustrated, cause he doesn't want to be a charity case, but I never want him to think like that. I just don't have my license yet and he is driving this shitty old truck that doesn't start a third of the time.

I place the phone listening for the dial tone, when I hear a click and a distinct, "Hello Max."

I gasp a little because I didn't expect him to answer, and Fang looks up raising his eyebrow. Well Fang must be screaming in horror on the inside with that much emotion.

"Hi Jeb-erm-Father." I stumble the words out of my mouth.

"Hello, Max. How are you?" my anger rises at these words

"Well I could be DEAD for all you know!"

He sighed into the phone, "Look Max, I'm sorry I haven't been around much, but this will help. You will have more people around you—" I cut him off,

"HOW the HELL will it help that the dude who ABANDOND my BEST FRIEND would help?! You. Are. An. Ass. You know that? You just disappear, and then expect me to deal with anything and everything you throw at me. I WON'T DO IT!" I scream.

"… You will have to paint his room before he gets here. Brigid is painting Eric's room. James wanted blue. Goodbye Max." then he hung up.

Fang looks at me for a moment and says "well that could have gone better." Then grabs my hand so I the tears I've already started to shed fall on his shirt.

~~~~LOLOLOLOLO THIS ISN'T A TIME LINE. TIME ISN'T A LINE IT'S MIXED UP TIMEY-WIMEY…STUFF~~~~

Guess where I am right now.

If you said crying you're wrong. I don't really cry.

If you said "at home depot trying to find which shade of blue is best" you are right!

My dad got Fang a new black truck, and me a red convertible. Along with $400 to spend on James' room paint with a note that said "keep the extra."

So here we are. Me and Fang. "Oh come ON, Fang! It would be a little weird if you were BOTH emo!" I say.

… wait a minute did I just call Fang—

"Did you just call me emo Max?" Fang says, in a dangerously low voice. I was running by the time he was half way done with his sentence.

We ran around like little kids for a few minutes until I was in the lighting section. Where was he…. I saw him just a few seconds ago…

I hesitantly turn the corner, and just as I do a feel strong tan-ish arms go around me.

"Found you." Fang whispers in my ear just barely breathing hard enough for my hair to move around his breath. Oh. My. God. I'm in heaven. This is better than chocolate chip cookies. Fang holding me like this, its amazing, and kinda beautiful.

Wait…  
"Fang." I whisper because anything else would be wrong, "what are you doing."

He puts his chin on my shoulder (yeah that's right. I'm wearing platform shoes.) he takes one of his arms around me and holds it in front of me where there is a color paper-thingy and he says loud and clearly: "I think this color is good."

I turn around, and he drops his other arm. "Ok,"

~~~I WAS GANNA END IT HERE BUT THEN REALIZED I HAD ACOMPLISHED NOTHING IN THIS CHATER SO HERE IS ANOTHER SCENE~~~~

We are riding to school on Monday in Fangs truck, he picked me up. When we get there, Nudge comes running up talking a mile a minute.

"OMZG, your truck is SO COOL FANG! I LOVE it! OH I was going to ask if you guys and Angel could come to my PARTY! SORRY sometimes I get a little off truck like I start thinking about ducks and I'm like `ducks are so CUTE and they can SWIM but can you have a duck for a pet?!' and then I'm like 'I'm in a conversation now', just like that one Taylor Swift thingy on Ellen! I love Ellen she is so FUNNY!—"

"I think I'm busy this weekend Nudge sorry!" I yell cutting her off, and I see her fallen face and add, "If it was any other day…" and her face lights up again. Oh no.

"It's on THURSDAY! So you can come YAAY! See you there!" she exclaims then runs to talk to some of her other friends.

"you need to learn to say no." is the only comment Fang makes.

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS AGAIN! If you could review that would make my WEEK! :D I will try to update twice a week, but won't update less than once every two weeks :D**


End file.
